creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ Little Town of Ill Fate Sorry, sorry. My apoplogies, I didn't sign this message properly. This is just the same request, but signed properly this time. Hope this is fine. Hi, my pasta 'Little Town of Ill Fate' was deleted by LOLSKELETONS for 'not meeting quality standards' and I'm not exactly sure why; is it because there has been a similar pasta written before? If so, please direct me to it. I assure that all ideas presented on the page were original and belonged to myself only. I remember when there used to be an article listing place: where did that go? Just to point out, LOLSKELETONS has deleted many pastas before, all which were unsatisfactory in my taste. So the fact that mine was deleted means there's definitely something wrong with it, so I won't mind if this is rejected with a good reason. Happy Easter :) Rinskuro13 (talk) 14:55, March 29, 2014 (UTC)Rinskuro13 :My issue lies in many things here. For one, there's no hook. Nothing in that entire 6 paragraphs drew me into that 6 paragraphs. It also felt more like a description of what happened to the town - there wasn't actually a story to it, apart from the disease and the gas. Also, how were they not able to measure how long it took to die? You mentioned nothing about this except the quarantine. :On a final note, how was there one survivor? Did somebody find a way to breathe chlorine gas? :Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 17:59, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if this wasn't clear, but you need to look for clues in the text. Eh, okay so at the beginning of the story, the narrator explains that he was part of the town. It is explained that everyone dies at the end except for one person, so in conclusion, the person who released the chlorine gas was the narrator. Since the narrator obviously knew that he was releasing the gas, he escaped. Hope that cleared things up :) The paragraphs were just description, with hints to the story line. Is that like...bad or? Yeah anyway thanks for taking the time to do this XD Rinskuro13 (talk) 19:02, March 29, 2014 (UTC)Rinskuro13 :Please do not change the review status for your own appeal. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:05, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :That would be the issue. Consider this. Is what you just told me actually in the story and able to be seen? I didn't see it. Not to mention, where's the realism? Gas operates by being contained in space. He would have had to literally go to every building and release it inside. And description that doesn't contribute to the story is alright to some extent, but too much is not good. It contributes nothing and halts the story line. :Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 19:33, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, okay fine valid point. I'm not going to be a stubborn prickhead anymore... Just forget I ever wrote it. :D Hider I just wanted to know why mt story Hider was deleted please say why and I will fix it Thank you =Hider okay sorry for not doing title the right way but I would still like to know why my story was deleted :If you don't appeal your deletion correctly, we will automatically deny it. Read the procedure above. :Mystreve (talk) 18:00, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Hider Okay think I have done it right now XD. So I would like to know why my Creepypasta Hider was deleted and I will try to fix it. Thank you --Skulch (talk) 20:00, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :This reads more like a plot summary than a story. You need to actually describe what's happening, the way the character is feeling, etc. Show, don't tell. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:19, March 29, 2014 (UTC) HI LOL hum my pasta was deleted because i putted references cani take it of and have it back? pasta deleted my pasta was deleted because of one line can i get it back i'l just erase this line right away